


Lust

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Hallelujah, I'm back to writing smut, M/M, Masturbation, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this glorious comic: http://leco-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/127867904044/but-he-still-wants-more</p><p>I dunno, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

_His skin trembled under the slender digit that slowly travelled up his thigh, closer to his twitching desperation._  
One hour back into school and Dipper was already having trouble concentrating. This wasn't like him at all and he knew it.  
But things had changed.  
_His fingers dug into the bed sheets and a moan escaped his lips at the sudden intrusion.It was louder than he had intended and he felt his cheeks flare up._  
What was supposed to be limp and lifeless got up to defy gravity and after fidgeting in his chair for a while, Dipper eventually did the same and stood up. His face was flushed crimson, which earned him several worried glances from his classmates. Thankful for the distraction and thankful for wide pants, he muttered an apology under his breath and hurried out of the classroom.  
The hallways were disturbingly empty and Dipper heard his own heavy breath echo as he stumbled towards the restrooms. The far off ones by the stairs that nobody ever went to, because they were so far away from the classrooms. From the people.  
The door slammed closed behind him and he took a deep breath when he locked the cabin door. It was empty. He was alone. Finally.  
Dipper sank down on the toilet, gave his trembling legs the break they had been aching for and slid down his pants, knowing there was another part of his body that was aching for something different entirely.  
He sighed as he slowly wrapped his fingers around his throbbing erection.  
_His own panting echoed in his ears, drowned out only by the noise of his heart drumming against his ribcage. Bill laughed and he felt his ears grow hot._  
_"You have no idea just how wonderful you look right now."_  
"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening." He mustered between gasps.  
_"This can't be happening." He whispered, his eyes glued to the movements of the demon who removed his bow tie, slid his white shirt off his body to reveal inch by inch of his marble skin with tantalizing slowness while every fiber of him, full well knowing what was ahead of them, ached with need. He gasped as he readily tilted up his hips, his legs trembling with anticipation. Bill laughed._  
 _"Well, someone's impatient."_  
Dipper yelped as his movements quickened, his hips thrusts eagerly into his own hand, his own precum slickening his member.  
"Stop stalling." He mouthed.  
_"Stop stalling." He managed, earning another laugh. He gulped when he felt the demon's erection prod against his entrance. Had Bill's finger entering him hurt before, this was going to be agonizing and Dipper knew it. But he was ready. He spread his legs, took a deep breath and tried to relax._  
Dipper felt his legs tremble and raised them, his feet now pressed against the walls of the cabin.  
_He arched his back, he screamed, he squirmed when Bill shoved that massive thing inside of him. Mercifully slow, mercifully slicked, but the feeling of being stretched out like that, the feeling of being impaled on a meat stick like that, it was ...something else. Dipper groaned nonsense as Bill hoisted his legs up and began moving. The boy screwed his eyes shut, trembling, sweating, whimpering. He heard Bill say something, he sounded out of breath, his voice unusually soft, almost gentle, the tone almost praising and Dipper never dared to ask what the demon had meant to say because the words, while they reached his ears, never made it to his brain, the synapses of which were currently releasing a firework of emotions that poured into the little system. Groans grew into moans, he threw himself around and squirmed, he tugged at the bedsheets, his sweaty legs pushed against Bill's warm body, the thrusts that left him shaking, yet he arched his back into every single one, eager to sheath every inch of the demon's length. He erupted_  
Dipper heard Bill's name echo through the cabin and it took him a while to realize that he was the one to repeatedly moan it.  
_whimpering the demon's name as the latter snapped his hips and buried his seed deep inside of him. He felt fingers brush his messy hair aside and hot lips peck a soft kiss against the birthmark on his forehead. Eyelids slowly parted, revealing the demon's heaving chest and he extended a shaking hand to touch the flawless skin._  
This is wrong, so wrong.  
_Pure bliss was flowing through his veins and he smiled._  
He gasped Bill's name for the umpteenth time as he closed his eyes, tilted his head back and came all over his hand.  
"It's so wrong." Dipper whispered as soon as his lungs were filled with air again and he glanced at the white fluid all over his fingers. "All of this."  
This couldn't be happening, he was in school. He was still in school. This couldn't be haunting him like this, it had been several days, how was it still in his head, so vivid as if these blissful moments never passed?  
He couldn't believe he had gotten out of class to jerk it to the memories of his first time. Still...  
_The noises Bill had made, his expression, his twitching smile and lost composure, the way lust had clouded his eye, his flushed face, the feeling of his fingers digging into his thigh as Dipper's orgasm-induced clenches on the demon's erection milked him of his own climax, the way his breathing changed..._  
Dipper felt the all too familiar heat rise in his cheeks and as he hesitantly looked down, he realized that he still wanted more.


End file.
